joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stranger (TSWWW)
|-|The Stranger= |-|Berserk Stranger= Summary Many years after events past known, Bill Gilbert, known as The Stranger, was finally getting time to relax. But then, he relaxed a bit too much. It is now many years into the future when two scientists awaken the clown from his deep sleep and ask him to join the team of good. Knowing the Stranger, he chose to be his own man and nearly killed everyone there. Now he wanders the place, fighting challengers that dare take his power from him. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically. 4-B with preparation and weapons | 5-A physically. Low 2-C with preparation and gadgets | High 1-C Name: The Stranger, Bill Gilbert Origin: The Stranger’s Wacky Wild World Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years old Classification: Human, clown Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal Stranger= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power, Empowerment (The more insane he gets, the stronger he is), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to pain, fire, ice, wind, death and Power Nullification (Can resist his own chainsaw’s effects), Hacking (Can override a hive mind of robots with just a stick and some vinegar), Preparation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts with his bare hands), Berserk Mode, Transformation (Into his Berserk form), Multiple Personalities (Has around 9 personalities in his mind), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7 and 8; reliant on the story to live, has been separated from death), Longevity, Plot Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (When in Berserk Mode), Acausality (Type 2), Matter, Power and Soul Absorption (Can absorb a person by their quantum strings and gain their physiology, soul, powers and more), Enhanced Senses (Can sense ice cream from a mile away), Dimensional Travel (Can travel across multiverses), Toonforce, Weapon Mastery, Adaptation (Can gain resistances or even immunities to whatever is thrown at hm, though it can take up to a day) |-|Berserk Stranger= Same as before, with BFR and Portal Creation (Can rip holes in Hell and send people there), Reactive Power Level (He gets stronger as the fight goes on), Energy Projection (With his claws) |-|With preparations= Electricity Manipulation (Can run up to 4,000,000,000 volts into one’s mind), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Death Manipulation with his chainsaw, Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation with his chainsaw (His chainsaw on overkill mode can negate Mid-Godly and Type 8 based on memory. Every slice from his chainsaw can make people forget about one more and more), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Radiation Manipulation (With nukes), Energy Projection (With his laser gun and the BFG 300,000), Life Manipulation (His Supreme Armor’s claws can suck the life out of someone by stabbing them), Matter Manipulation (Atomic, can split an atom in half with his armor), Light Manipulation (With flashbangs), Smoke Manipulation (With smoke bombs), Void Manipulation (His armor can turn into a set of armor made of pure void), Time Manipulation and Travel (Via his van) |-|With The Nightmare absorbed= Same as before, with the powers of The Nightmare Attack Potency: Building Level physically (Can vaporize a tree. Vaporized a staircase by kicking it. Can cause an explosion big enough to fill up a garage. Can harm those capable of hurting him). Solar System Level with preparation (Can make gadgets comparable to beings that can vaporize the solar system. His Supreme Armor is the strongest weapon he’s made, making it this tier) | Large Planet Level physically (Can cause a crescent in Jupiter). Universe Level+ with preparation (Was able to destroy all points of time itself and spiral space out of control) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Has the power of The Nightmare, who controls Hell. Hell itself is above all hyperdimensions, which include the 10th dimension, or “Purgatory” and comes from Hell, making The Nightmare an 11-D being) Speed: Subsonic+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class physically. Solar System Class with preparation | Large Planet Class | High Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Building Level physically (Took an explosion that vaporized his entire house. Took an explosion that obliterated an entire theatre). Solar System Level with preparations | Large Planet Level physically. Universe Level+ at best (Took the destruction of time and space) | High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High | Essentially limitless Range: Tens of meters with normal weapons Standard Equipment: His chainsaw, a shotgun, a BFG 300,000, a laser gun, brass knuckles, chains of fire, an RPG, a nuke barrage, Supreme Armor MK 113, taser, smoke bombs, flash bangs, Time Van Intelligence: Expert in combat and weaponry Weaknesses: His temper. He is also insane Key: The Stranger | Berserk Stranger | With The Nightmare’s power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Superhuman Category:Rage Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Prep Timer Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Longevity Users Category:Plot Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausal Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Weapon Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:War of The Wikia